The Iron Pirates: Of Gods and Men
by SandmanEnters
Summary: Full summary inside. SYOC. As the "Age of Equity" comes to a close, an ancient secret come to light send the World Government and Pirates of all sorts scrambling to gain advantage. Enter the Iron Pirates. An impromptu team of young men and women gathered together by chance and consequence, they race against time as things begin to unravel at the seams. Rated for language and blood


The Iron Pirates: Of Gods and Men

Summary

Thirty years after Straw-Hat Luffy set out on his mission to become the Pirate King, he succeeded. Unfortunately, his reign lasted a very brief time before he was captured and executed. And while there was no grand promise of wealth this time, Pirates of all kinds still flocked to the seas, chasing the promise of adventure and trying to escape from the "Age of Equity". A world created by a newly rehashed World Government that's determined not to lose again. But when an ancient secret comes to light, Pirate, Marine and Noble alike scrambles to gain ground before it is lost again. Enter the Iron Pirates. An impromptu team of young men and women gathered together by chance and consequence, they race against time as things begin to unravel at the seams. But what exactly does destiny hold for this new-found Nakama?

**A/N Sup guys? So I've had this series floating around in my mind for awhile and thought I'd finally put it to paper. Basically, this is a more fleshed out version of a story I previously put up but took down pretty quick (mainly because I had no clue what I was going to do with it. It was just for fun). But now I think I've got it, so without further ado I get down to the nuts and screws. I need some more characters to work with, I've got the villains and basically everything else, but I want to have a wide variety of characters to work with. So guess what? I'm employing you guys! If you have a character you'd like to submit, go ahead and fill out the form I'm putting down below. Then you can PM me your character. (I CAN'T accept reviewed characters, sorry.)**

**Just a few rules. (Nothing serious).**

**1. I can't accept reviewed characters. Only PM, and for sake of ease, I'd really like them labeled like this for example: Quinn Jessup: Captain.**

**2. Beware the Sue. You're a talented bunch, I've seen that. Don't lower yourselves to the ninth circle of hell for the sake of fanfiction. You are so much better than that. Spare us all.**

**3. One Piece, being the vast and irresistible fandom we know and love, is full of possibilities. But it does have rules it operates on, so bear them in mind. (This goes hand in hand with the previous rule). Other than that you can go absolutely crazy. I don't care if you want them to have blue hair and pink eyes. You could send in a frigging teddy bear and I'd be happy if it was a good character.**

**And that's it! I hope you guys like the idea and thanks for taking the time of day! Down below is the form which is also on my profile for your convenience. And the form filled out with my character.**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

_Introduction of Character_

_**Name**_:

_**Epithet**_:

**Nickname(s):**

_**Age**_ (17-50):

_**Gender**_:

_**Birth Date**_:

_**Species**_:

_**Occupation**_:

_**Crew**_:

**Role:**

_**Affiliation(s)**_:

_**Bounty**_:

* * *

><p><em>The Character's Appearance<em>

**Height:**

**Weight:**

_**S**__kin Tone:_

**Body Build:**

**Hair Color/Length/Style:**

**Eye Color:**

**Everyday Clothing:**

**Cold Weather Clothing:**

**Sleep Clothing:**

**Accessories:**

**Tattoos/Scars/Piercings:**

* * *

><p><em>About the Character<em>

_**Personality**_ (BE AS DETAILED AS POSSIBLE. This helps me peg your character as well as possible):

**Quote(s) Happy/Funny:**

**Quote(s) Serious:**

_**H**__ow do they react to crisis?:_

_Theme Song:_

_**Likes**_:  
><em><strong><span>Dislikes<span>**_:

_**Habit(s)**_:  
><em><strong><span>Flaw(s)<span>**_:

_**Talent(s)**_:

* * *

><p><em>The Character's Relationship With Others<em>

**Reputation:**

_**Friend(s)**_:

_**Enemy(ies)**_:

* * *

><p><em>The Character's Abilities<em>

_**Devil Fruit User?**_:

_If yes, Devil Fruit Name:_ Devil Fruit Ability(ies): _  
>[Since this coincides with the Devil Fruit name and whatnot, this describes what abilities and techniques the character is capable of using. Name the strengths, weakness and other abilities that your character has with the Devil Fruit power.]<em>

**Preferred weapons:**

**Weapon Description:**

**Fighting style:**

_**Devil Fruit Usage**_: [Meaning how well can your character control his/her powers; Only if you said yes to having eaten one of the fruits] /10

_**Swordsmanship/Weapon use**_: /10

_**Hand-to-Hand Combat**_: /10

_**Defense**_: /10

_**Offense**_: /10

_**People Skills**_: /10

_**Techniques**_ (Minimum 3, most 15) Describe their names, the motion, and the effects of it if there are any. You have basic attacks first, the most commonly used, and then special attacks.

**Basic Attacks**

**Special Attacks**

* * *

><p><em>The Character's FamilialBiographical Information_

_**Birthplace**_:

_**Character Background**_:  
><em><strong><span>Family<span>**_:

**Extra Questions:**

**How do they react to/get along with Quinn?:**

**Anything you'd like to see them do or experience?:**

**Anything to declare?:**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Filled Form

I_ntroduction of Character_

_**Name**_: Quinn .R. Jessup

_**Epithet**_: Iron Claw Quinn

_**Nickname(s):**_ She goes mainly by Q, or just Quinn.

_**Age**_ (17-50): 19

_**Gender**_: Female

_**Birth Date**_: November 31st

_**Species**_: Human

_**Occupation**_: Formerly an assassin in training, now a Pirate Captain

_**Crew**_: The Iron Pirates

_**Role:**_ Captain

_**Affiliation(s)**_: Her crew. That's about it so far.

_**Bounty**_: 8,000,000

* * *

><p><em>The Character's Appearance<em>

_**Height:**_ 5'6

_**Weight:**_ 130

_**S**__kin Tone:_ White, with a slight tan.

_**Body Build:**_ Quinn has a runner's body, solid and strong. Also, she's not as thin or busty as most women in the series. But she doesn't mind, or even notice really. A running joke is that she is frequently mistaken for a young man from behind or far away. Something that never fails to depress her in a comical way.

_**Hair Color/Length/Style:**_ Black in color except for a dark red streak dyed into the right temple. It's very messy and usually it is pulled back in a short ponytail with parts of it falling loose. While her chin length bangs fall to either side of her face in two spikes.

_**Eye Color:**_ Grey blue

_**Everyday Clothing:**_ A gray T-shirt with a yellow sharp toothed smiley face on it tucked into black cargo pants. On occasion she wears a brown coat or it is tied around her waist. Her shoes are black work boots with steeled toes and her forearms and hands are wrapped much of the time with black fabric.

_**Cold Weather Clothing:**_ She's traded her original coat for a long, tan, fur lined duffel coat over a black turtle neck. Her pants are longer and now has a white scarf around her neck. Her boots are thicker and heavier.

_**Sleep Clothing:**_ She doesn't really have any specific pajamas. She just wears whatever she fell asleep in.

_**Accessories:**_ A black rope necklace with a Mjolnir pendant. This is left over from her life as a Mercenary it's a kind of a badge. Making sure no other Mercenaries outside of the World Government mess with her.

_**Tattoos/Scars/Piercings:**_ The Mjolnir symbol is also tattooed on the back of her left hand in red ink. Usually it is covered by her wraps though. So usually it isn't noticed unless she shows it purposely.

* * *

><p><em>About the Character<em>

_**Personality**_: Usually, Q's personality depends on the situation. But in general she is a mellow, laid back individual. Somewhere between a tomboyish teenager and a dreadfully sarcastic adult, she's reasonable mature and takes everything in stride with relative ease. Since she believes the best one can do is roll with the punches. Though there is that side of her that gets a _little _too excited about explosions. She's a nice enough person, even maintaining a friendly (albeit very sarcastic) attitude towards would be enemies until pushed. She has a mischievous, often dry sense of humor, and a rather roundabout thinking process, it is sometimes hard to understand her unless you really know her. This is sometimes a great annoyance to Q, as well as people around her because you can sit and argue over something, only to find out she was agreeing with you the whole time. A lot of people take this as a sign of simple mindedness or weakness. When in fact Quinn is deceptively cunning, over analytic and quite intelligent. A capable leader and clever tactician. In the face of disaster, she's got a much more serious side, never mincing words or sugar coating bad situations. To the point of sharp bluntness sometimes, though she tries her best to remain kind. Experience has shown her that there's a darker side to the world and though she has a distaste for it, she won't shy away from using potentially deadly force if it means keeping her crew and other allies in one piece. But towards those who take the time to get to know her, she's genuinely friendly and big sisterly by nature. Offering advice and comfort as best she can in a bad situation, either trying to make the person laugh, or distracting them from the problem. She is very loyal and holds those around her in very high regard, particularly if they are talented or share the same values. Another thing is that Quinn has a strict moral compass. Going out of her way to help people if they are oppressed or hurt. The few times she is openly angry is when a friend has hurt themselves or been hurt from someone else. Or when someone uses their power to hurt others. She can hold grudges like no one's business, actively seeking to make whoever is on the receiving end of her wrath miserable.

_**Quote(s) Happy/Funny:**_ "The fact is that people are capable of great things. But there are also things we can't do no matter what. Like lick our elbows for example."

_**Quote(s) Serious:**_ "I've trained almost my entire life to kill people. Usually I don't though, because honestly it's quite a pain. You have to shower, you have to clean your weapons because the blood rusts them. Did you know that? It does quite a number on your blades. But I'm rambling now. The point is, I don't want to kill you because frankly you're not worth that much effort. But if you REALLY want to keep being a thorn in my side, I guess I could make an exception, just this once.

_**H**__ow do they react to crisis?: _One of two ways. Either by taking command to remedy the situation or handing it off to someone better suited to do so.

Theme Song: It's my Life (Bon Jovi)

_**Likes**_: Seeing new things. Children. Sparring with talented fighters. Trading stories with other travelers. And bitter coffee.

_**Dislikes**_: The Celestial Dragons. Most types of Alcohol, and overly sweetened food (as in she will get physically sick over it).

_**Habit(s)**_: Q talks to herself under her breathe, often holding an inner monologue. This comes from long periods of solitude when she is traveling or sailing on her own when she would often talk just to hear a voice. However now that she's reintegrated into society, it's mostly quiet mumbling.

_**Flaw(s)**_: While it's hard to get her to that point, when she gets angry Q can really go overboard. Like WAY overboard with trying to get even, or trying to fix whatever problem is the cause of it. In such a situation she often discredits her personal safety and, to a lesser extent, that of the people around her. And it takes a lot of talking down before she will come to her senses.

_**Talent(s)**_: Thanks to her history with those of a less attractive nature, Q has many small, yet useful talents. Mainly those of a would be assassin. Stealth and tactics are her strongest point, piecing together plans at the drop of a hat and improvising as needed. She has an almost animal instinct when it comes to traps and the like and is a houdini-esque escape artist.

* * *

><p><em>The Character's Relationship With Others<em>

_**Reputation:**_ Depending on who you ask, there are two possible answers. Asking the people she's put in jail, most of them just want her dead. Saying she's annoying, selfish, and possibly slightly crazy. (All of which is true to some point or the other). Her friends and allies know that while she is a little odd she's reliable and trustworthy. Similar to a sister in dealings and mannerisms.

_**Friend(s)**_: Her crew. That's about it.

_**Enemy(ies)**_: Too many to list. Mainly criminals she's put in jail or Marines she busted up. Her father is something of an enemy but not quite considered one because while she hates him they can't quite bring themselves to kill each other.

* * *

><p><em>The Character's Abilities<em>

_**Devil Fruit User?**_: No

_If yes, Devil Fruit Name: [Name of Devil Fruit (if character has one)_ Devil Fruit Ability(ies): None_  
>[Since this coincides with the Devil Fruit name and whatnot, this describes what abilities and techniques the character is capable of using. Name the strengths, weakness and other abilities that your character has with the Devil Fruit power.]<em>

_**Preferred weapons:**_ Tiger Claws. Also called Cat claws.

_**Weapon Description:**_ This weapon consists of four blades fitted to a metal bar, a curved plate protects the back of the hand and a knuckle-guard covering the fingers. A leather arm guard runs up the arm, stopping just below the forearm. When not in use Quinn usually wraps the leather around the blades and tucks the claws into her pockets.

_**Fighting style:**_ Q's style is a mixed martial art. Mainly consisting of a style know as "Jungle King" that utilizes powerful martial arts kicks as well as boxing techniques. Along with that of a ninjitsu style pattern of movement. Hitting and running, waiting for openings to reveal themselves and manipulating the opponent to use their strength against them.

_**Devil Fruit Usage**_: [Meaning how well can your character control his/her powers; Only if you said yes to having eaten one of the fruits] 0/10

_**Swordsmanship/Weapon use**_: 8/10

_**Hand-to-Hand Combat**_: 7/10

_**Defense**_: 5/10

_**Offense**_: 8/10

_**People Skills**_: 9/10

_**Techniques**_ (Minimum 3, most 15) Describe their names, the motion, and the effects of it if there are any. You have basic attacks first, the most commonly used, and then special attacks.

**Basic Attacks**

Jungle King: Tiger Rake(s)

A raking vertical slash. Usually aimed at the midsection or weapon arm. Though she has been known to aim for face and potentially blind people. Usually used in quick succession

Jungle King: Lion Bite

Quickly closing the gap between her and the opponent, Q takes a jump that puts her above them as if she was going to do a handstand, instead she quickly drives the blades into their shoulders. Using the momentum to carry them with her, she lands on her feet and tosses them over her head in a judo flip move. If it works well enough, it can incapacitate an enemy's arms.

Jungle King: Rhino Stomp

A quick succession of kicks. Most effective if she manages to gain air above an enemy.

Jungle King: Gorilla Pound

Depending on the situation this may be a drop kick or an axe kick from above. Usually aimed at the head, if it connects it knocks weaker enemies out. Disorientating larger ones long enough to land another attack.

(I have to come up with more)...

**Special Attacks**

I still have to come up with some. But the same as above, decribe them for me.

* * *

><p><em>The Character's FamilialBiographical Information_

_**Birthplace**_: A large Island on the Grand Line called Bakugo. A relatively hidden island where mercenaries and assassins reside when they aren't traveling or on jobs.

_**Character Background**_: Q was born the daughter of Tavert .K. Jessup. A notorious Assassin master, who ran a "family" of mercenaries and other hired guns off of a small island hidden in an archipelago. Quinn never knew her mom, as she died of a fever about a year after she was born. Her Father was very proud of his daughter though, and often bragged about how she was going to take over his position when she grew up. Q never liked this idea, but went along with it because, hey, he was her dad. And in interest of preparation, he had her trained by the various characters who frequented the island. This went on until she was around 13, when she was given to a man named Freedon Lark and his wife Jude for training. Both former pirates, they had retired to the island to live out of the World Government's line of sight. Taking up Quinn as a protege at Tavert's request, they trained her hard in their unique fighting styles for three years and the relationship blossomed into a great friendship between the three of them as they were very kind, well meaning people despite their titles. And much of Quinn's extra time was spent listening to them recount their stories and adventures.

As she grew more and more enthralled by the idea of exploring the world beyond her island, Quinn grew more and more aware of her father's misgivings and disliked the idea that she would have to take over for him one day. So asking the advice of her two friends, they gave her one suggestion, run away. Reasoning that if freedom was so important to her, than she'd have to be willing to risk a lot more than her father's anger. Gifting her the weapons she now uses. Quinn agreed that there wasn't a better option, and made plans to get away. Before she could however, Tavert came calling and set her on board a ship of one of his partners. He wouldn't tell her where they were going, just that it would be good for her. Q figured it out when they arrived at their destination. A large city who's head Noble's recent business endeavors had made him some very angry enemies. When she asked why she was supposed to have anything to do with it, the partner explained that it wasn't really her choice. That the rich people were always interested in killing each other, and people like themselves were just the knives they used to do it. The idea that her fate had been decided for her proved too much to handle, and rather than admit to being a pawn in someone's game she refused to go through with the mission. Luckily she didn't have to. As it would turn out the local law enforcement had caught wind of the operation from an insider. They raided the ship, but Quinn and the team managed to get away by stealing one of the Marine ships anchored nearby. They got back to the island a few weeks later, just in time to get the newly printed wanted posters. The partner's bounty went up, and Quinn herself was slapped with 7,000,000 for attempted murder and conspiracy (being the daughter of an already wanted criminal probably didn't help her situation either).

Irritated that she wouldn't be able to live at least a semi-normal life now, Q said goodbye to her friends Freedon and Jude, and left on the ship that had saved her and the other assassins. Contacting one of her father's shipwrights, she hired him to disguise the large ship and renamed it "The Arce" (pronounced, Ark), meaning something that offers protection, as well as the name of a goddess that rebelled against the rest. She saw that as fitting, and decided that to become a pirate to see what the world had to offer. Since then she has traveled around, occasionally working as a mercenary for those having problems with crooked Marines or other criminals.

_**Family**_: Tavert .K. Jessup (Father)

Q has a love-hate relationship with her dad. As in they love to hate each other. Tavert runs the main Mercenary group off of Bakugo and while he is kind in regards to his allies and daughter, he's widely known as a cruel man who almost completely lacks the morals his daughter holds in high regard. He was very upset when Q left the group since she never actually did anything assassin worthy, and has a bad taste in his mouth about it all. But he's left her alone under the reasoning she is too stubborn to do anything she doesn't want to. Especially when it comes to him and his machinations. That doesn't stop him from trying to call her back though. And every time they meet they end up fighting, either physically or verbally. However, neither of them can bring themselves to seriously hurt the other. And if ever in a pinch, one would help the other. As there is still that begrudging affection and respect.


End file.
